


Purple Lightning Burns Worse

by Ethanawriter



Series: Purple Lightning AU [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass May Parker, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Dadpool, Dark Past, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool and Spidey Kinda-Co Parenting, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fuck you Boxes, Gen, Gore, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Misunderstandings, My First Spideypool Fic, NOT FOR KIDS, No.., POV Multiple, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot takes Priority, She will Burn Down His Tower If she has To, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Spideypool - Freeform, Swearing, They're Not the Great at It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Why Did I Write This?, haha get it?, lots of blood, lots of fighting, lots of references, mostly action, powers, redemption arc, shocking, spiderdad, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: The last thing Wade Winston Wilson expected to see on his so far Spidey-less patrol was a purple-clad short person beating the absolute shit out of some old rich man. Wade realizes that the man was one of his newer offers, of which Wade hadn't taken yet. He goes down to stop the fighting gets a better look at the kid. Made out of lean, heavily packed muscle, if a bit skinny, with long legs that had some real strength to them. Who for some reason won't talk to Wade. As Wade begins to wrap up their little scrap, the kid does something unexpected...OR...Wade comes across a kid taking out one of his potential targets, and so in classic Wade fashion, makes quips while letting said target escape. Just as he wraps up the battle, the kid releases a wave of purple lightning, basically taking out Wade, and escapes. Later, Wade meets up with Spiderman and as they break to eat on patrol, Wade talks about his recent encounter with the purple guy. Spiderman finds it interesting, only for their break to be interrupted by a loud scream...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Purple Lightning AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Take a Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, New Story new fanbase! Finally moving on from MHA(Still finishing up that story lol) to Marvel! I've grown up on these characters and stories, so I've always wanted to write my own character for it! Hope you enjoy it! Now, on with the story!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While patrolling around, Wade stumbles across a person in purple beating the absolute hell out of some shitty old dude who's caused many people pain and suffering. As Wade saves him, begrudgingly, he partakes in a small battle with the short villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's perspective

The last thing Wade Winston Wilson expected to see on his so far Spidey-less patrol was a purple-clad short person beating the absolute shit out of some old rich man. Squinting to get a closer look, Deadpool cursed under his breath. "Motherfu-" That was one of Wade's targets. Or, rather, one of Wade's potential targets as Wade had gotten the offer a few days prior. Thanks to his new sense of morality, Wade was mostly taking bodyguard-type jobs now, along with the occasional hit. However, he remembered this offer due to its intriguing circumstances. This was an anonymous offer, with a decent amount on Hao's head. Like, his literal head. They wanted his decapitated skull to "hang on their wall," as the offer put it. 

Cani Hao, an older man who had murdered, cheated, and stolen in his youth had one of the affected wanting revenge for the pain he caused them. Cani had served about a year on parole before he was released due to faulty evidence and witness disappearances. Now, he'd moved on after getting caught and lived a law-abiding life. Apparently, that wasn't enough in this person's opinion. The offer even had a suggestions section, in which it had an EXTREMELY detailed death laid out from the time to the place to the method. That part had Wade laughing for a solid minute.

While Wade knew that job offers usually weren't extended to just him, it was still frustrating to have to fight for a bounty, even if he hadn't said yes or no yet. Especially when they were one of those third-party fucks. Those pricks would send out "mercs-in-training," which were usually starving and naive children, and take almost every last penny, leaving the gullible kid to suffer poor while those bastards lived richly. Wade had met a few in his time as a mercenary, mostly because they made offers to him. Luckily, by that point, Wade knew a scam when he saw one and ended their interactions as professionally as Wade could be.

Below Wade, the purple lover had gotten Cani on his back, pushing against his hands, which were gripping around the purple lover's wrists. To the guy's credit, Cani was doing a pretty good job of keeping purple man from impaling his face on their weird corkscrew-looking knives. Wade watched as the attacker stopped pushing for a moment, causing Cani to stop moving in confusion, only for the purple guy to push back with twice as much force as before. Cani let out a surprised and labored breath as he tried to keep his face in one piece, but he was cutting it close.

[We should probably stop that.]

{Ooo~ Yes! Take the bounty for ourselves!}

[No, you dipshit, that would only piss Spidey off more.]

{...He doesn't need to know.}

"White's right; we already pissed him off with that whole killing in a crowd of people thing from February!" Wade smiled at the memory only a few months ago, he was impaling people on the street in broad daylight, and look at him now! Doing... less of that. Totally. Wade adjusted Bea and Arthur for easier access if needed and assed the situation as a particular Spider would. Wade jumped down from the top of the roof he was on and down to the fight as quietly as he could. And without breaking his legs, surprisingly. _ Alright, time to end this fight.  _ Wade thought for a moment.  _ Well, less of a fight pe say, more like an ass-kicking-by-purple-loving-gremlin.  _

"Awww, what? Where's my invite to the party?! I'm always looking forward to a crossover! Or would this be more of a team-up?" Wade pondered aloud, only for the short villain to ignore him completely. "Oh, come on now, don't be rude! Don't worry, I forgive easy, though you seem a bit distracted. Let me help you out there!" "P-Please, save me!" The older man screamed. Wade rolled his eyes. "Workin' on it, don't rush me though, or I'll only take longer!~"  _ Even though you deserve this.  _ Wade strolled over to the struggling pair. He wrapped his arms around the kid in one swift motion-"Hug time!~"-and pulled upwards, effectively ripping them off the shitty man. They didn't make a single sound, even though they kicked and struggled like it was life or death. 

The target got up and sprinted out of sight, leaving Deadpool to handle the cleanup. "Ugh? Not even a goodbye? What a-" Wade's 'brilliant' words were quickly cut off by the purple goblin raming their burnett head into Wade's face, causing him to drop them. "Agh! Oh, you don't play fair, do you? That's okay purple guy! You just made this interesting AND personal! And in one move! I'm impressed!" They still didn't say anything, only locking savage brown eyes with Wade's mask's white ones. 

Now that Wade could see their face, he got a better idea of their physical frame. Lean, heavily packed muscle, if a bit skinny, with long legs that had some real strength to them. It was hard to make out much else, do to the darkness, and that only their black pants were even slightly form-fitting. They had on a light purple hoodie that stood out in the dank gloom of the alleyway, moonbeams trickling over their gasping and shaking frame. They had some form of face shield on, along with a purple mask that curled up and over their ears, completing covering all but the eyes. Piercing and almost cruel, their glassy hazel orbs scouring Wade's mask, almost searching for any and all faults in his mind. 

However, Deadpool didn't seem bothered, only more intrigued.

"It's like I'm an art exhibit!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide.

The kid's eye's narrowed once more and then grabbed their dropped knife. Once in hand, they jumped up and wrapped their hands around the top of the folded up ladder on a nearby fire escape. Despite their full hands, they flipped themselves up and onto the platform, leading on their feet with a thud. Glancing once more at the mercenary and then they started running. Wade, in his inability, to keep his mouth shut smirked and watched the purple guys attempt to escape. 

"Where do you think you're going? Wait, were you showing off just now? Cause I can do that too!" He yelled up, repeating the person's actions. While the escapist had a headstart, Wade was fast and twice their size. He caught up effortlessly, tackling them to the ground. Angry dark copper locked with coy white. "Ya' know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye.~" Wade's form dwarfed the purple-clad attacker, keeping them from making a single escape. "Wow, not even a 'Get off, you fucking troglodyte'? Tough crowd."

Wade was genuinely impressed by the kid's stamina and silence. In fact, they seemed less scared by the second and more pissed off that this was how their day was going. Still not saying anything, the squirmed, kicked, and struggled in Wade's grasp. It was all useless though, as, despite their strong frame, the kid had nothing on Wade and Wade's healing factor. He only smiled the more the struggled and made gloating comments. "Hehe, That tickles!~" This was the main reason he hadn't gotten off them yet. It was quite entertaining. 

Then brown eyes began to glow purple, small waves of electricity rippled in the now neon amethyst eyes. 

_ What the- _

Before Wade could move out of the way- or rather off of the purple guy- violet lightning ripped from the smaller, knocking Wade on his ass. Before Wade could make a single move, his body began to spasm, only for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough for the little goblin to escape. Wade sat up, blinking in surprise. 

[Well... that was unexpected.]

{Spidey would be disappointed.}

[...]

[You right bitch.]

As the boxes started to bully him, Wade tried to focus on what to do next. Probably tell Spiderman, since this was his territory after all. Standing up and shaking off the last bit of electricity from his body, Wade continued on his patrol, thinking of Spidey. The two had only met officially a few months ago, but they already started patrolling together, and Wade was more than happy to crack jokes with them while they both ate food from a nearby taco or burger stand. 

Spiderman was... different. He didn't have a problem with Wade's face-something Wade learned quickly- and would humor him as they patrolled together. Correction, Spiderman put up with him, CARED about him and his safety, despite the fact that Wade couldn't die. Even though Wade couldn't see Spidey's face, he could tell he blushed at every crude joke and ass compliment that spilled from Wade's lips. Flustering the poor Spider was also very hilarious and worth it every time, no matter if he threatened to launch Wade into a wall.

{Speaking of Spidey...}

Wade smirked under his mask as a blur of red and blue flashed in the corner of his eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments fuel me :)


	2. Just Talking- Until We're Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets up with his favorite mercenary, and after a short patrol, the two talk about Wade's experiences with the strange purple guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people were curious about our lovely purple man's looks so here ya go :) Left is civies, right is what Wade saw them in last chapter
> 
> Peter's Perspective

"Hey! Hey, Spidey! Yo~hoo, over here!!"

Peter chuckled to himself as he shot out a web, swinging over to the excitable mercenary. Now that he'd gotten used to Deadpool, the man's antics were less annoying and more entertaining. Backflipping off his web and onto the next roof over, he surveyed the famous 'Merc-with-the-mouth.' A bit tattered, with some of his clothes slightly burnt. Not to noticeably, but enough so that Peter could pick up on it.  _ Was he... hurt?  _ Just as Peter stopped to say something, Wade interrupted his train of thought. 

"Gee Spidey, you're staring so much I'm starting to feel... a certain type of way~" Deadpool dropped his voice two octaves lower on that last part. Peter's face flushed a vibrant red under his mask. He could only sputter indignantly, caught completely off guard. "Aww, how adorable! Don't worry, Spidey-Pie, I'm only joking." Still blushing madly under his mask, Peter chuckled. "Yeah yeah, come on, I wanna get started a bit early on patrols." Wade nodded his mask as expressive as always. "Right on task as always Spidey! Let's go!" Peter smiled as he launched himself off the roof and swung away, Wade following close behind.

As always, Deadpool was incredible to watch in battle. Fast, fluent, and practiced motions mixed with flawless acrobatics and incredible strength, Deadpool always made Peter stare in awe. Despite how many times the young hero had already seen Deadpool in all his glory, he'd never get tired of the mercenary's flawless body. As much as Deadpool admired Spiderman, Peter couldn't help but hold a similar admiration for the mercenary's skills. As Peter webbed up the final criminal -the two had stopped a corner store robbery- Deadpool turned his attention over to Peter. "It's about the midway point of our little soiree; why don't we get some grub?" 

Peter chuckled. "I don't think 'soiree' and 'grub' go in the same sentence," he pointed out, adding air quotes as the two started to walk together. "Well, excuuuuuse me, princess!" Deadpool put his hands on his hips with mock annoyance. "How would you have put it Mr. Grammar-Police?" Peter smirked wildly under his mask, "Don't know, probably would have said somethin' round 'Yo homie, wanna get some sustenance for nourishment and pleasure?' Or something similar." Deadpool snorted. "Really? Cause I've never heard you say 'homie' in my entire life." Peter did a little spin and stopped in front of Deadpool, his face close to Wade's. "You haven't even known me for that long good sir. I could and can always do something wild and stupid." With that, Peter turned forward and shot out a web. 

"Liiikke, race you to that lovely taco truck you spotted earlier?" Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows so that it was visible through his mask-s _ eriously, how is that mask so expressive? It's almost the same material as mine!-  _ and let out a joking mewl. "Baby boy, you know me so well.~" Peter swung off, with a bit more force than intended, his face dusted pink under his mask. He took a moment to relish in the whip of the cool wind on his costume, the pressure causing the suit to hug its host. Peter took a deep breath and shot out another web, swinging past Deadpool. "Come on Pool, thought you could do better than that!" Peter teased, a cocky grin now plastered back onto his face. "Oh Baby Boy, now you're really asking for it~" Deadpool's voice dropped an octave or two as Peter watched him speed up.

Peter raised a brow as they neared the truck, Deadpool jumped upward and grabbed a hold of Peter, sending them tumbling down onto the next roof. As they tumbled, Peter tried to pry Deadpool off him, but it was pretty useless. When they began to slow down, Peter used the momentum to swing his legs forward, shot out a web, and ripped himself from Deadpool's grip. Instead of landing normally, Peter, of course, had to do a backflip or two and glanced back toward Deadpool, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Pool, if you wanna play dirty, you have to put in more effort than that." Deadpool groaned. 

"Baby Boy, you want dirty, I can show you dirty~" 

Peter's face flushed once more, that he didn't notice Deadpool getting into a sprint position. The mercenary launched himself forward and jumped down off the roof, gripping onto the fire escape railing and sliding down onto the street. Peter just blinked and looked over to Deadpool, who was now at the truck, talking kindly to the lady inside. Peter followed Deadpool and walked up to the merc-with-the-mouth. "Oh, hello Slowpoke, what would you like?" Deadpool teased. Peter ordered after a quick glance at the menu and glared at Deadpool as they waited for the food to finish up. "Aw, what's wrong baby boy?~" Peter rolled his eyes. "You cheated Pool." 

Deadpool gasped, faining innocence. "Wha-ME? No-NO, I would never-why would you ever-" Despite his protest, Peter could feel the smugness emanating off Deadpool. Peter just let out an annoyed huff and pretended pout. He wasn't actually mad, only acting bratty to annoy the taller. "Aw, is my baby boy mad? Don't worry baby boy," His voice lowered, "Daddy will take care of you~" Peter would normally be flustered but the way Deadpool said it made Peter burst out in laughter. Deadpool grabbed their food and thanked the lady as Peter continued on. "Hey, are you kink-shaming me? Not cool Spidey! Ooo~ unless kink-shaming IS your kink~ Wait no... Actually..." Deadpool started to do that thing where he talked to himself and Peter finally stopped laughing. 

Peter wrapped an arm around Deadpool and pulled them up to a nearby roof, with Deadpool of course making gay jokes on the way up. Peter set down Deadpool gently and, as soon as they were both comfortable, Deadpool handed Peter his food. As they began to chat and banter, Peter got the feeling something else was lingering in Deadpool's complicated mind. Peter just wanted him to get it out with if it was distracting him this much. It soon got to the point where Peter decided to just point it out. "Deadpool, you seem distracted. What's up with that?" Deadpool paused. "Oh, I'm that obvious, huh?" Peter chuckled, "Yeah, sorry dude you just seem so pre-occupied Pool." Deadpool nodded and kicked his legs back and forth gently. 

"Well, a little bit before I came across you, I ran into an... interesting person. Some guy in a purple hoodie was beating the fuck out of some old dude who'd done a bunch of horrible things. Musta been another merc, cause I had gotten a job offer for the same guy just days before." Deadpool paused and looked back toward the moon. Peter mirrored Deadpool's actions curiously. It must be a little past midnight now, judging off the moon's placement. "I saved the old dude, tried to capture the purple guy. After a bit of a chase, I pinned him, but then he shot off a huge burst of electricity!" Deadpool made hand motions for the last part. "And it was purple! So I was like cool, better tell Spidey bout Purple Zap-Zap man! Then I went looking for you." Pool concluded with a little shrug.

Peter hummed in curiosity, pursing his lips under his mask. "So that's why you looked a bit burnt." He sighed. _ Great, a new villain to worry about. I'm SO lucky. Wa-hoo.  _ Peter thought bitterly. "Deadpool, was there anything else about them? Anything that might them easy to identify?" Deadpool paused and placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Well, the-"

** "AHHHH!!" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhangers go brrrr


	3. Fuck Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is so pissed. His day can't get any worse. Can't he have a good day for once in his life?
> 
> No, of course, he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally from our purple boy's perspective!  
> Also, sorry this was late, writer's block is a bitch:')\
> 
> WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS HOMOPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, AND ATTEMPTED RAPE!!!  
> If you are uncomfortable with this, please, stop reading after the line: If Ethan wouldn't leave her to fend for herself, Ethan couldn't do that to another person if Ethan could do something.  
> This line will also be bolded and another warning will be added. Thank you for understanding :)

Today was shit.

Every. Fucking. Thing. Sucked. Ass.

Ethan gritted his teeth in annoyance and shivered in the cold air of the night. Thinking back to today only made his mood ten times worse. Firstly, he barely slept, and while that was normal, it still made him cranky. After getting up and sprinting to Krill's for that day's assignments, Ethan started to begin his busy schedule. Bodyguard assignment till noon, then two more hits after that. Luckily, they were just the standard kill-n'-snap-a-picture. Ethan didn't even know the names of his targets, only where and when. It was better that way, easier. It helped herd the guilt that twisted his guts in so many directions. Did he even ask to work under that fucking whore? No, Ethan didn't want this and he didn't ask for this. Story of his fucking life, nothing ever came easy for the teen. Fucking hell.

_ Come on Ethan, stop being selfish, you need to protect her. She's worth more than your pathetic life.  _ He narrowed his eyes down at the street. The cold air seeped into his bones, and breathing burned his raw throat, his mask only keeping the front of his face warm. There was his target, passing through the alleyway by himself. The target used this shortcut back home frequently, as most people in this area were friendly. The assignment had specifics about this man's death, but fuck that. The quicker Ethan makes this, the better. The less guilt he'd have to deal with afterward. 

_ Fire escape to the left, inclosed area, target is about 200 according to the 'signment. Older and out of self-defense practice, so should have low stamina.  _ The target had just about reached the fire escape now, and it was Ethan's time to move. Sliding down the wall, he landed in a pile of trash bags. They had done very little to cushion his landing.  _ Ow, fuckity- fuck, big mistake, okay move, you're gonna miss your chance!  _ Ethan stood shakily and moved in front of the target. "H-Hello? Are you alright?" He asked, approaching warily.  _ Fuck dude, don't make this harder on me.  _

Ethan locked eyes with the older man, and slowly pulled out his handmade dagger. Ethan made sure to sharpen it before the job and steal a real dagger from Krill's stash. Ethan needed to cut the head off this one. Why? Because the customer was a sick fucker. No one deserved this, especially since he seemed so kind. "Are yo-" WIth a quick swing of his fist, the older man stumbled backward. Ethan grabbed his arm a kneeded him in the gut, then tried to push him to the ground. Unforchantly, he still had some stamina left and was getting over the initial surprise, now moving to protect himself. He blocks Ethan's next punch, but Ethan smacked him in the head with the but of his dagger. 

Ethan then tackled the old man and pinned him. _ Let's get this over with.  _ Ethan moved to stab him, but the man gripped Ethan's wrists. "P-Please," He began to beg. Most did, but it never changed in the end. He would die, the only mercy Ethan could provide was making this as quick as possible. The man was breathing heavily and Ethan began to stop pushing, but then... she passed through Ethan's mind, her lovely smile, how she was so kind... Ethan pushed down with double the force than before. 

_ protect her. _

_ Protect her. _

_ PROTECT HER!! _

"White's right; we already pissed him off with that whole killing in a crowd of people thing from February!" 

_ Who- _

** THUD.  **

"Awww, what? Where's my invite to the party?! I'm always looking forward to a crossover! Or would this be more of a team-up?" Ethan didn't recognize the voice, but he guessed it wasn't good. Or on his side. Ethan needed to finish this... "Oh, come on now, don't be rude! Don't worry, I forgive easily, though you seem a bit distracted. Let me help you out there!" "P-Please, save me!" The older man screamed. Guilt washed over Ethan, he didn't want to hurt the man. "Workin' on it, don't rush me though, or I'll only take longer!~"  _ Who the fuck is this?  _ Ethan pursed his cracked and fucked up lips, curiosity, and frustration pricking at his spine. Someone's shoes tapped behind him, getting closer.  _ Okay, change of plans. Get out, finish the job later. Maybe in an hour or so- _

His train of thought was interrupted by two arms wrapped around him-"Hug time!~" The voice sang- renching Ethan off of his target. They weren't weak, whoever this person was. Now pressed to the chest of a heavily muscled person, Ethan wriggled in their grasp. He kicked, grabbed, and scratched the arms, to no avail. Ethan watched with 3% frustration and 97% relief as his target got up and sprinted in the opposite direction.  _ Okay, okay, adapt, catch them off guard, fire escape is to the left, go up and head back to Krill's. 'Bout a four or five miles away I think.  _

"Ugh? Not even a goodbye? What a-"

_ NOW!!  _ Ethan rammed his head into the person's chin with all his might, causing them to drop Ethan in surprise. "Agh!" Ethan smiled, despite how much it hurt. Even if he didn't want to kill the target, Ethan didn't have much of a choice, and the guy-Ethan could finally get a good look at him- was making Ethan's shit day even shittier. "Oh, you don't play fair, do you?"  _ Fuck you, you started it bitch! _ "That's okay purple guy!"  _ Purple guy? Wow, SOOOO original. What, you just left kindergarten yesterday, ya' unoriginal hoe? " _ You just made this interesting AND personal! And in one move! I'm impressed!"  _ Thanks I guess. Nice to get feedback on my skills.  _ Ethan locked his eyes with what he presumed were the man's eyes were.

They just stared at each other, neither one making a move. Ethan needed to be ready, he couldn't afford to get caught again. Ethan may have been able to escape the first time, but now the man would be more ready for Ethan to try something like that again. In all his years as a merc-in-training, Ethan had learned that what's most important is the element of surprise.  _ Fuck, where's my other dagger? Oh yeah, I dropped it. Okay, need to grab it as soon as possible. Can't have this dude grabbing and dusting for fingerprints or some shit.  _ Ethan's eyes scoured this man for any faults or kinks in his body, anything Ethan could use to his advantage. Ethan needed to get away, but this guy looked much stringer than him, and by affiliation, Ethan assumed he'd be faster too. Longer legs gave the man advantage. Ethan just hoped he wasn't any good at acrobatics.

"It's like I'm an art exhibit!" The man exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide.

_ On second thought, maybe he's just a fucking idiot. _ Ethan narrowed his eyes once more and quickly located his dagger. Grabbing it, he jumped up and grabbed onto the top of the folded up ladder on the nearby fire escape. Despite his full hands, Ethan flipped himself up and onto the platform, leading on his feet with a thud. The escape groaned under him but didn't fall apart. _ Probably hasn't been used in a while. Oh well, it's gonna have to do.  _ Giving one last glance at the mercenary and then he was running, up and to the building's roof. "Where do you think you're going? Wait, were you showing off just now? Cause I can do that too!" The man yelled up.  _ The fuck are you on about? _

While the fire escape didn't fall apart on Ethan, it also didn't fall apart on the guy either.  _ Oh, lovely. That's okay, I didn't want to escape anyway.  _ Once Ethan secured his dagger back to his belt, then moved to jump to the next roof, only for the man to pin Ethan to the ground.  _ FUCK! OW! GET YOUR HOE ASS OFF ME BITCH!!  _ Ethan thought as he struggled under the man's massive weight. "Ya' know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye.~"  _ Shit shit shit! I need to get away!  _ "Wow, not even a 'Get off, you fucking troglodyte'? Tough crowd." _ I want to peg you with a snowball. Hard.  _ The more Ethan struggled, the more fun the man seemed to have. HE didn't seem to be able to be hurt, and Ethan was too focused on his escape to realize who he was up against. 

"Hehe, That tickles!~" 

_ Okay, that's it, your ass is grass and I'm a goddamn lawnmower. _

Ethan was even more done with today than he'd been before. His body fucking hurt like a bitch and he'd run out of patience. Ethan was so pissed off, he didn't even realize he was losing control of his... 'ability.' By the time he noticed, it was too late. Ethan was already charged up, and if he didn't release it, Ethan would be a fried chicken nugget in seconds. Purple lightning ripped from his body, and the man was launched off Ethan. He took a second to watch the man writhing on the ground, before sprint off as fast as possible. 

Ethan jumped down in between the next buildings and hide in a pile of trash bags until he was sure the man had left. Every bone in his body hurt horribly and he wanted nothing more than for the day to end. Standing up wearily, Ethan made his way back to Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls. Last place he had to hit, then he was free for the rest of the night. Krill, Claire, and Johnathan were probably there by now, so the sooner he got there, the faster he could leave. Ethan was about halfway there when he heard the scream, then the begging. Ethan paused. Just listening. 

"...please stop, I-I don't want this, please! St-Stop!..."

Now at first, Ethan decided he wasn't going to deal with that. He was already hurt, and it wasn't his problem. Heroes were more active at this time too, so that person shouldn't be in peril for long. But as Ethan closed his eyes and started to walk, he saw her in that person's position. How could Ethan abandon her? He couldn't. Would the heroes even get there in time? Ethan doubted it. Sucking in a shaky breath, Ethan ran towards the scream and the pleading.  ** If Ethan wouldn't leave her to fend for herself, Ethan couldn't do that to another person if Ethan could do something.  **

** WARNING!!! HOMOPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, AND ATTEMPTED RAPE!!! PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF LINES IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU!!  **

** It is short, but please be warned.  **

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Please." A young boy whimpered as a taller boy smirked down at the shorter. He was bleeding a bit from the backhand the taller had bestowed upon him, his tear-streaked face red. The younger's breath came out in shakily and uneven breaths. It was quite obvious this was anything but consensual. "What's wrong bitch? Aren't you a faggot? Don't you want this whore?" The taller asked, gripping harshly at the shorter's chin, jerking his face toward the taller. The shorter's face erupted in anger. "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! I'M NOT SOME TOY FOR YOU TO FUCK!" More tears flowed down their face. "I'm a person, just you like you. Please... you don't have to do this. I thought we were friends Jack..." The taller only let out a snort. "Sure whore, sure. Fucking faggots like you deserve to die. And I never liked you. You were always such an annoying prick and I never wanted to be around you." The shorter looked horrified, only making 'Jack' smirk more. "Good, it's finally sinking into your thick sick dumba-" 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ethan brought his heel down on the taller's face, causing a satisfying crunch. "OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" The taller fell backward and onto the ground, looking pissed. Ethan knelt down to the beaten, half undressed boy, and checked for any major wounds. Ethan knew his way around cuts, burns, etc from his time in the field. Bad news, Ethan had left his bag with medical supplies at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls, so he'd need to get the kid there. Good news, the bar wasn't far from here. "Who the FUCK are you?!" Ethan glared at the taller boy, Jack, or something like that.  _ Shut the fuck up before someone has to scrape your pulverized and bloody excuse for a living body off the god damn pavement.  _ Ethan motioned to help the younger up, who, even in his dizzied state, understood Ethan's hand motions. "I SAID. WHO.THE FUCK. ARE YOU?!" Jack screamed. Ethan didn't even look at him. He wasn't about to waste his fucking time. 

Jack grabbed onto Ethan's arm and yanked him back toward the wall he just had the injured man against, latching his digits around Ethan's neck. The shorter man begged in a broken voice to let him go, but Jack's grip only tightened on Ethan's throat. Suddenly, Ethan was back in those horrible flames, the smoke choking him, thick like peanut butter. Everything hurt, his head throbbed. Ethan was no longer a sixteen-year-old merc-in-training, but a naive five-year-old who lost control of his powers. Tears rolled down Ethan's face, something he thought he'd learned to suppress years ago. The flames were growing, brighter, burning through his flesh. It felt as though his very skin was melting off. Ethan's powers charged up so fast, but he couldn't release it, he didn't know-how. He couldn't do it, he was going to die. God everything stung. 

Then something hit Jack in the back and pulled him toward the opposite wall. 

Ethan fell to the ground, gasping for breath, his vision fuzzy.  _ W-what was that? I-It felt so... real...what... how? _ Purple lightning buzzed all over his body, quick, fast, and violent. Ethan could feel a pressure building, his skin growing hot. Ethan's now purple eyes flashed and Ethan let out all the buzzing excess it to the ground. Ethan could feel blood starting to drip from his mouth.  _ God damn it. _ He must have ripped the gashes. His panic caused him to forget about the sides. Luckily his mask covered any showing bleeding. Hopefully. Okay, now he REALLY needed to get back to Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls. Like now. Ethan was so panicked, he didn't even notice the worried-looking Spiderman and Deadpool, along with a terrified almost-rape-victim. 

_ Come on body, time to move. _

Ethan stood, shakily. He wouldn't be running anytime soon. Ethan glanced over to the poor kid who originally screamed in pain. While Ethan didn't smile- it would matter since the kid couldn't see it anyway- he gave the kid a thumbs up. A bit hopeful, Ethan signed out, * _ Are you okay?* _ The kid just looked confused, and Ethan sighed internally.  _ Well, that was a fai- _ "They asked if you're okay." Ethan paused and looked over to the person who said that only for Ethan's eyes to go wide.

_ No. Fucking.Way. _

_ *Deadpool?* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all for the support! Comments are appreciated :) Also sorry for the cliffhanger. Again. Okay, I'm not actually sorry but... ya know...


	4. Together at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade, Spidey, and Purple Guy's aftermath, with Wade getting a few answers. (To absolutely nothing important, as ya do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's perspective Fuck-a-sssssssssssssssss

Wade smiled and raised an eyebrow at the kid. "What? You don't remember me? I'm hurt, purple guy!" The kid blinked and looked around as if putting everything together. They looked back to Wade, eyes full of shock and confusion. As Spiderman moved away to take care of the attempted-victim, Wade figured it was a good time as any to mess with the confused purple-clad 'warrior.' 

_ *But... You tried to stop me earlier? Why?* _

Wade only shrugged. "Why not? Sides, Spidey would be pissed if he found out that I let you kill that old man on my watch." The shorter rolled their dark brown eyes.  _ *Whatever. I have to now, so...bye.*  _ Wade raised an eyebrow as the kid went to leave...and fell back down to the ground. The injuries this kid had looked horrible, and the more they moved, the move red patches grew on their light purple hoodie. 

"I don't think you'll be going much of anywhere right now. So how about we get to know each other, huh? What's your name? Why do you sign? Ooo! Umm, how about if you can heal or not? Those wounds look pretty nasty. I should know, I've died several times!" The kid, despite being focused on his struggles to walk, simply signed: _ *Unimportant. Don't talk. Can't heal.*  _ Wade leaned over them, as they now looked annoyed again, the shock having finally left their face.

"...Okay, cool." 

Wade glanced over to Spiderman as he finished talking to someone on the phone and slipped it back into one of his Spidey-pockets. "Alright Pool, Police will be here in ten. We should-" Spiderman stopped talking and took over the sight of a bleeding, crawling purple man with Wade leaning over them. "Pool, stop antagonizing them. They are, however, going to be coming with us, to address the whole almost murdering something thing." Wade grinned wildly, turning back to the tiny mercenary. "Yay! Purple guy is joining the party!" The kid looked like he just inwardly groaned. 

_ *Try me bitch. I'll show you a whole new world of fuck you.*  _

Spiderman cocked his head to the side. "Sorry kid, I don't understand sign language." Before Wade could explain, the dude made a hold on motion with his hands and put his hand on his chin in thought. He then pointed upward as if he had an idea, motioned for silence- despite the already silent streets- and flipped the web-slinger off. This sent Wade into a fit of giggles aa Spiderman stood there, aghast. "Ugh, kid, you are a RIOT! Ahaha, comedy gold!" Wade sat up-he fallen over in his fit of laughter- only to be met with a smoke bomb to the face. 

When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the kid were the smoke bomb containers. Miraculously, the kid managed to escape without spreading blood everywhere for everyone to see. There wasn't any trail to follow, just the container. Spiderman scooped them up and slipped them into another pocket. "What's that for Baby Boy?" Wade asked, always loving explanations from his favorite spider. "Gonna check em for fingerprints at the lab later. If I can find anything, we might not even NEED to ask them ourselves." 

Wade smiled. "Awww, Baby Boy I love it when you're smart!" Spiderman chuckled. "I thought you said you love my ass. Now you're after my smarts? Jeez, greeeeeedy." The hero joked. Or, at least Wade hoped it was a joke. "Come on Spidey, gotta have a Lil bit of everything, ya know? Better than to have nothing at all." Spiderman chuckled once more. "Wow Deadpool, that was almost philosophical." Deadpool grinned. "Thank you, man of spiders." He said, faining a royal sounding accent. Spidey laughed fondly and the two continued their patrol into the night.

* * *

Ethan let out an angry breath. God damn it. He'd just met his god damn hero and probably looked like the biggest asshole on the planet. Nothing was going well today, and Claire was going to fuss over him again, while Johntahn would be gloating the whole time.  _ Whatever. He's just jealous Clary and I are so close.  _ Ethan sighed and felt around the scars on his face. They never healed properly, did they? Luckily, Ethan had been presumed dead at this point and the last thing he would want was to resurface as that-fire-starting-kid-who-fucked-up-his-face-and-his-life!

Ethan wasn't the hero of this story. He's never been the hero of this story. He's always been the quiet henchman that says nothing of the mastermind's plans. Doesn't even known nor can comprehend them. It had been closed today. That kid really fucked him up, and the grip on his neck... one thing Ethan had learned was that the element of surprise was the most useful tool to keep under your belt at all times. When someone wasn't expecting you, especially when you needed to kill that person, getting the drop on them and forcing them into submission was the easiest. However, certain areas like his neck, his mouth, and his lower back would set him off into a panic attack. 

It was all his fault

It always was.

He closed his eyes as he walked toward Sister's Margaret's doors.

_ I am dead. _

_ I am nothing. _

_ I am dead. _

_ I am... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap will be Purple mans once more, ya'll get to meet Krill in all his British glory


	5. Krill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Krill, a British mercenary-for-hire who takes on many different jobs with the help of his mercs-in-training aka Ethan, and a few other 15-20-year-old kids. He's efficient. And a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's perspective again!

"Ethan!" 

Claire exclaimed in her southern drawl. Under his mask, Ethan smiled lightly. She was the only person in their group who genuinely worried about him, and he had a feeling he was about to scolded. "Oh lawd in heaven. Ethan get yourself over here so I can start to patch ya up. I expect a full explanation about-" she motioned to his wounds "-this." Krill, who was sitting in a booth with Johnathan, leaned on his hands and glanced lazily at Ethan. "Yes, Ethan, I too would like to know what happened." As Ethan approached the booth with Claire already fussing over him, Krill grabbed Ethan by the chin with a smiling yet pissed off expression on his face.

"I too would like to know why you are TWO HOURS LATE." Krill squeezed Ethan's jaw. "I'm really curious as to what the excuse is. Saving puppies? Actually getting your FUCKING job done?" Claire was silent, but Johnathan was snickering from his seat. Ethan glanced over to the boy, who was only a year older than him. _Jesus Jonny, can't you a little quieter if you are choosing to be such an ass? Fucking hell._ "Ethan. I asked for an explanation." Krill snarled. "And you know I always get what I want~" He added in a much more calm tone. Ethan sucked in a breathe. _Be nice Ethan, don't try to piss 'em off more than he already is._

_*Well... The Cinum bodyguarding job went well. He told me you should have the money wired to your account by now. The other hits are done too, I just need to send you the pictures for proof.*_ He nodded. "Yes, yes, I got the money earlier. Less stalling, more explaining what I asked." _Fuck off. *The final job, the head cut off one, the target escaped because of... interference.*_ "Interference? Really? Are you sure you didn't just let him escape?" Ethan shook his head as much as he could. _*No. I did however run into a hero patrolling the area. That's what stopped me.*_ Krill released Ethan jaw and hummed in curiosity. 

"Which hero was it? I can't imagine some two-bit hero slowing you down that much." _*Deadpool*_ Ethan signed. Just like that, Krill's cat-like smile was back on his face. "Of all people? Yes, I've heard about how he's been resigning in the area, puppy guarding that Spider-Fool. What a disappointment of a mercenary." _You're one to talk. At least he has a friend, where all you have is money._ Krill chuckled to himself. "Well then Ethan, sit down and we'll finish up this briefing. I'm sure you all have places to be." 

"Johnathan, what do you have to report?" Krill said, back to business as Clarie wrapped up some of Ethan's smaller leg wounds with the first aid kit she carried around. "Yes sir. All four hits have been executed per request. No major injuries to me or to the targets that might lead back to you. I have all the pictures in order, and I am awaiting your order to send them." Krill nodded, waving Johnathan off. "Good, good, send them over whenever. Clairy~ Your turn!" Claire looked up from her spot on the floor and nodded. "Yes, the two bodyguard jobs went fine. The scare job went just as well, the client promised to pay double her initial offer." Krill nodded more approvingly. 

"Wonderful as always my southern butterfly." As Krill went back to addressing all of them, Ethan saw the scowl replace Claire's kind smile. 'Southern Butterfly' was the code name Ethan had come up with when they were younger. The two used it often, but Claire hated it when anyone but Ethan used it. 'It wasn't for them to use, it's only for the two of us!' she always claimed whenever Ethan asked about it. It was... kind of nice to have something between the two of them. Claire always made Ethan feel more at home whenever they needed to be on a job, at Sister Margaret's, or even a Krill's godforsaken school. "Now, make sure to be more aware of when you're killing. Most street heroes patrol at night, and all other heroes don't take time to bother with petty crimes." _I don't think you know what petty crimes mean dumbass._

"The earlier the better. Oh, and Johnathan?" The boy sat at attention at the calling of his name. "Since Ethan let that target get away, please make sure to finish them off tonight? I'd make me SO happy~" Johnathan nodded. "Yes sir, of course, sir." _Jesus, you can say no to the man Jonny. Don't keep kissing his ass._ Ethan winced as Claire pulled a bit tighter on his leg wrappings. "Sorry hun," she mumbled, "Pressure stops the bleedin'." Ethan nodded and turned his attention back to Krill, who waited patiently for them to stop talking. "Lastly then you can all go, in two months we'll have a big job. I'm finishing up tieing the last few knots then it will be set. These clients a bit insane-" 

_When are they not?_

"-and won't take the deal unless I can convince them I have the spirit of God on my side." Claire raised a brow. "And which god would that be?" Krill only shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Any god will do for me, but I'll have to check." _*How are you going to convince them that you have some god behind you? Is that even possible?*_ Ethan signed. "Oh don't worry Ethan, I'll convince them alright. You can even be there when I do." _No thanks, I don't need to hear the crazy ramblings of Mr.Banana-man. *Whatever works for you Krill.*_ Krill grinned even wider, "Of course, you're an important asset to the plan after all." Before Ethan could ask what Krill meant, the door slammed open loudly, causing Ethan to jump. Of course, because life hated him, in strolled Deadpool, happily chatting to himself. 

The man seated himself down at the bar and began talking to the bartender, Whisle, or Wheezey or something like that. Ethan couldn't remember, it's not like he's ever orderer any drinks there. Ethan turned his attention back to their little meeting, as Johnathan started talking again. Claire had also finished up bandaging Ethan's lower half and scooted him over so that all three of them could fit into one side of the booth, with Krill across from them. "With all due respect sir, I think I should take Ethan's place in this big job. If it's so important tha-" But Krill only held up a hand and shook his head. "No, no, no, Ethan HAS to be the one I take. He's essential Johnathan. Besides, it'll be better this way. You'll see, and you'll thank me." Johnathan shrunk down in his seat looking pissed. _*Really sir, Johnathan can take my place. I'd really rather not risk messing up.* And any excuse not to kill someone is a good excuse._ "No, it has to be you. I have something very special planned little purple bird." Ethan cringed. That was Claire's codename for him. Krill had NO right to use it.

Just as Ethan went to say just that, an obnoxiously loud gasp filled the air. "Purple guy!!!" _God fucking damn it. Not again. Not now._ Ethan put his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed. Claire looked over to Deadpool, back to Ethan, then Deadpool once more. Taking a deep breath, Ethan watched Claire put on her lure-them-into-a-sense-of-security-face. "Why hello there sir," Claire said, her southern accent clear as day. Ethan smiled to himself. He came up with the name 'Southern Butterfly' because not only was Claire southern, but she was also a social butterfly and could tolerate a lot of bullshit some people might spew before showing her true colors. She called him 'Little Purple Bird' because A.) Ethan likes purple and B.) because Ethan had a tendency to get a lot of information and make correct inferences based on little fact. Those inferences were most often correct. It was basically their spin on the 'a little birdy told me' saying.

"I do hate to be a bother, but would you be able to go sit back down at ya table darlin? I just had my nails done, and I'd be a pity to chip 'em so soon." Deadpool laughed at Claire's half-hearted threat. "I like you! You're funny!" Ethan rolled his eyes. He didn't want Claire to fuck up her nail polish, he still remembered when Jothanthan had last made that mistake. _*Hey dude, can you like, go back to jerking off in your corner? I was just about to leave anyway, so we can talk in a little bit. For now, go back to the kiddie table, this is where the grown-ups sit.*_ Ethan signed. _*Seriously though, Claire takes her nail polish VERY seriously. You DON'T want to fuck it up*_ Ethan added with a shudder. When Johnathan made that mistake, he looked like he fell ass-backward into a cheese grater. On fire.

"Aw, come on, I wanna sit at the grown-ups table! You're no fun!" Deadpool whined. A smile tugged at the corners of Ethan's fucked up lips, but he schooled it back into a disinterested look. Deadpool still saw it, however. "HUH! GASP! I made you smile! Oh, Spidey's gonna have a field day with that one!" Krill gave Ethan a fix-this-shit-NOW-or-else look, which caused Ethan to narrow his eyes and stand up. Squeezing past Claire, he signed to Krill: _*Is there anything else you need?*_ Krill shook his head. "No, you are all dismissed. Johnathan, stay behind though. I need to brief you on my Plan B for the Hao Target." With a quick nod, Ethan turned back to Deadpool, only for Claire to wrap her arm around his. "Walk me home darlin'?" Ethan nodded, mostly because he knew Claire only wanted to patch him up, and also save him from this crazy cracker. 

Deadpool frowned. "Aw, but you said we'd talk. Come on, please, what was it again... Claire?... Yeah, I know... Claire just let me talk to your boyfriend for like two seconds!" Claire and Ethan stopped in their tracks. _B-Boyfriend??_ In one swift motion, Ethan turned around, with Claire cracking up beside him, and signed, _* I'm gay.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin Krill man. Ya'll will hate him as much as I do by the end of this


	6. Having Fun Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has had a peculiar night, to say the least. Now it's back to work at Stark Labs and Aunt May's advice and bonding sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peter in corner* I want attention!  
> Me: I'm working on it!!
> 
> This is Peter's Perspective btw

Peter sighed tiredly as he slipped in through his bedroom window. With the whole purple-villain-one-minute-purple-hero-the-next situation, Peter had a decent amount to worry about. It SOUNDED like the dude had some form of moral code, so maybe Peter could persuade them to stop killing, but basing his off small knowledge of mercs, that merciful side was practically invisible next to their willingness to kill side. Heck, high chance they enjoyed killing their targets! At this point, Peter was too tired to care as he flopped down onto his bed. His mind drifted to other things, like how Aunt May was cool about him being Spiderman, how Mr.Stark didn't know yet, how Deadpool's suit was so tight around his as-  _ Woah there brain. I'm too tired to get hard thinking about Pool. _ Despite Peter scolding his brain, images of Deadpool flooded his mind. The merc with the mouth was mostly all talk, at least in Parker's case. 

Peter, despite the short amount of time that had passed between him and Deadpool  _ really  _ getting to know each other, he had developed a small crush on the mercenary. It wasn't Peter's fault, really! He just... liked the mercenary. A lot. Probably too much. Peter sighed into his pillow and covered his face. Just thinking about the mercenary made Peter get flustered like a sixteen-year-old girl. Not a good thing, considering he was a twenty-three-year-old man. Peter buried his head in his pillow. He really needed to sleep, not fuss over some guy he barely knew. Peter needed a Plan B for that new mercenary on his turf. Even IF they did help that one time, it'd be better if Peter had a plan to either jail them or make them daredevil's problem. Either worked for Peter. As he tried to think up a plan, Peter fell asleep.

The sound of his alarm going off wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to, but that was kinda the point. Today was Monday, Peter's groggy brain reminded him, which meant Stark Labs for the day. He'd managed to get an internship there, and while Mr.Stark didn't know he was Spiderman, Peter had permission to use the lab as he wished in his free time and in between projects, as long as he didn't make anything illegal. That was convenient since he could work on his web-shooters in peace. They still had a few kinks, but Peter was working on it. He was twenty percent sure that Jarvis knew his secret, but the two had a silent agreement to not tell Mr.Stark about it. 

Peter grabbed a pair of pants, some socks -and underwear, of course- and a 'Think Periodically' T-shirt, put them on, and headed downstairs to eat something before he had to leave. He grabbed some toast and buttered it as Aunt May came out of her room. Despite being 82, Aunt May had a short punk-bob style with silver-white hair with streaks of pink and black. Aunt May had long winding tattoos that spiraled up her arms and covered her back. She had on jeans- cuffs folded- and a white crop top that showed a bit of her muscular mid-section. Peter had no doubt in his mind that she could take on a biker gang- and win. 

"Hey Pete, how's you're morning going so far?" Peter grinned and shrugged, "Eh, kinda had a crappy night's sleep." She smiled. "That's unfortunate, considering the amount of time you spend around that one hero, what's his name? Deadpool, right?" She was grinning mischievously, Aunt May knew EXACTLY what she was doing and Peter cringed. "Aunt May! I regret ever telling you that I liked him." His aunt laughed, "No you don't, I give you great advice!" Peter rolled his eyes, his face flushing. "Yeah sure, because being honest with him is SOO easy."  _ Besides, he wants SPIDERMAN, not Peter Parker.  _ His Aunt tsked at him, "Oh Pete, I can tell you're getting stuck in that head of yours again. He'll like you, in or out of the costume. And if he doesn't, then the man isn't for you Peter. You should really... What do you kids say? Shoot your shot? Yeah, it's better than never having done so at all." 

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, finishing up his toast. "What's better is not getting rejected." Aunt May rolled her eyes. "Peter, you'll regret it in the future. You'll wish you did and unlike me, you might not get another chance." Peter shook his head, laughing nervously. "I'll be okay really. I always get over these things anyway." Aunt May gave him a pity smile but moved to start making breakfast for herself, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay Peter, if you think that's best." Peter checked the time. "Aw crap, sorry Aunt May, I have got to Stark Labs! I'll see you later okay?" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed out the door. Aunt May smiled and waved goodbye, going back to making food for herself.

After just making it on time for the bus, Peter entered the building. He headed up to Biophysics Lab Wing Elevator. Stark Labs was massive and had so many different wings, sects, etc, that it was easier to just build a shit ton of elevators that led to that specific wing. After stepping inside the elevator, he was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice. "Hello, Peter!" She chirped, chipper as always. "To the Bio Lab #181, I presume?" Peter nodded. "Yes, thank you, Friday." Once off the elevator and on the right floor, Peter walked into the lab. As always, there was a bit of chatter, but it was mostly quiet in the lab. "Peter! Come take a look at this!" Lolita said, the head of their current experiment in progress. It was to see if it was possible to give a plant mutations similar to those of humans. They were currently working on a healing mutation, and so far all they've gotten out of it had been a learning experience.

Darren, the other member of their small team, nodded excitedly. "Yeah, Peter, this is amazing!" Peter, hopeful that this wasn't just some interesting kink that they'd have to overcome again, strolled over to them. Inside of a quarantine glass box, their aloe plant sat. They'd chosen it for it's know healing properties to humans, so they hoped it might be able to use that to heal itself too. Once Peter was next to them both, Lolita motioned for silence. "Watch." She put her hands inside the attached gloves and broke a piece of the aloe in half. It was still attached to the rest of the plant, holding on by a few threads. The plant began to buzz and slowly reform. The attached strings of the plant to the broken bit began to build itself back up, at a decent pace no less. "We predict it will take about an hour to self-heal," Lolita added proudly. 

Peter blinked in shock. "Only an hour? Our previous prediction was in five hours!" He exclaimed. Lolita nodded once more. "Yes, it seems that this aloe vera plant is a lot easier than any of the flowers we've been trying. It builds the existing material and as long as it has oxygen, water, and sunlight to feed, it can repair itself. The aloe inside the plant flows over it then solidifies before fixing itself, making it easier to create more of the plant." Peter was astonished. This aloe vera plant was equivalent to their last resort and it was working beautifully. The rest of the day went on decently uneventful, and soon Peter was headed back home at around nine o'clock. It was pretty early all things considered and he just couldn't wait to tell Aunt May about this. The project had stalled their small team for the past few months and resulted in many late nights in the lab. Peter would finally be able to come home, eat something, then rush off to his patrols. 

Locking the door behind him, Peter called out: "Hey Aunt May, I'm home!" Peter placed his bag down in the living room for now and headed into the kitchen where Aunt May resided, finishing up making dinner. "Hey, Kid. You're home early." Peter smiled as he told her all about his day, and Aunt May expressed excitement that Peter would get to be home and joked that he could finally talk with her for the next few days. Until the next big project, of course. They chatted for a bit while Peter ate before he needed to leave for patrol. While putting on his costume, Peter remembered the two smoke bombs he'd swiped off the new vigilantly(?) and sighed. He'd forgotten all about that. Oh well, he'd need to dust for fingerprints later. Despite Aunt May's advice to just use the door, Peter hopped out his window instead, excited for another night of muggers and Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know yall wanna know how Wade reacted to Ethan's I'm gay line, but just one more chapter with peter won't KILL anyone sooooo
> 
> PS I've giving ya'll this as a "If Ethan's face wasn't fucked up" look  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter on 11/11/20!


End file.
